A Touch like Magic
by asterisque
Summary: SasuSaku? oneshot: He broke her heart. He left her, for THIS? This plain looking ordinary girl?... But then, with one look. One touch. Everything about the girl changed. That’s when... She knew, She could never compare...


**Disclaimer: Naruto is not mine. -sigh-**

* * *

**A/N: A story of heart break and regret. I haven't made a oneshot in soo long!**

_**Note**_**: This style of writing **_**belongs**_** to ****_Witchyprincess_**** a Dragonball Z authoress who I admire and heart very much!! So no credit for that. **

**Important: Please. **_**Please **_**read till the very _end_! You. Must! Ehehe.**

**Last thing: **_**Roses**_** are **_**red**_**. Violets are blue. I'll love you, if you review! **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

_-x-X-x-_

A young beautiful rosette haired woman sat in the backseat of a taxi. Her eyes fixed on the shiny window. She watched as the car sped past the busy streets of Tokyo, blurring her vision of the familiar surrounding.

How long had it been since she'd been back here?

A few years she was sure.

She closed her eyes as a warm feeling overwhelmed her. What was it? She wasn't sure exactly. But something told her whatever it was it felt like… like home.

She regretted it, regretted ever leaving this place. Her eyes went back to the window. It was spring. The cherry blossoms were blooming. She kept her gaze on the pretty trees as a light wind blew the petals making them dance with the breeze. The sight was something special, something that even the highlights of New York City could _never _out do.

Thinking back now, she couldn't believe she'd ever left this place. Left Tokyo, her friends and family, left _him_. She left everything to pursue her career, her dreams in the states. She felt that she was born for greatness, born to be a star, be seen, and be heard. And frankly staying in Japan for that kind of thing didn't let her get the international recognition she had always dreamed of.

But what she didn't realize was… part of what she left… was something no one should be without. She hadn't realized that what she left behind in Tokyo… was her heart. Because her heart was with _him_, it belonged to _him_.

Uchiha Sasuke. The best looking and possibly richest man alive.

They were hopelessly in love. Well at least she was. They had been together since university. They were no doubt, the best and cutest couple Toudai had ever seen. They were envied by all couples. And sure enough when they graduated in their respective fields, they continued dating. And then came that fateful day.

He had proposed to her. And she had rejected his proposal. And _that_ was the biggest mistake she had ever made in her life. She left for America the following day and they never saw each other since.

But now, it was different. She had given it all up. All her fame, glory, dreams. She had given it up for him. To return to Tokyo. To come back to him.

And right now she was on her way to his prestigious office building. He knew she was coming back. And she was delighted to hear the excitement he had in his voice when she called a week back. She knew he would welcome her back gladly, with open arms.

_-x-X-x-_

The taxi had come to a stop. She politely thanked him before stepping out the door. There she was, standing only about 100 meters away. She slowly took steps towards to crossing and patiently waited for the green man to light up. When it finally started beeping she made a move to cross the road. But a whirlwind of colour beat her to it, something bumped into her causing her to fall and the person fell beside her.

"Argh." She said as she picked herself up and brushed off her expensive skirt. "Watch where you're going!" she told at the girl, annoyed that she had just missed the lights.

The small woman, who looked to be no older than about sixteen, gave her an apologetic smile.

"So-sorry!" She apologized. "I didn't see you there… I'm sorta in a hurry." She explained smiling sheepishly.

'_Didn't see you there?'_ the older woman snorted. _'Doesn't she know who I am?' _

"Yeah well so am I and you just made me miss the lights!" She informed her with a subtle hint of anger.

The girl's smiling face soon turned into frown. Which made the stunning woman think she looked even more ugly.

"Hey! I missed the lights too! You don't need to be so rude!" The girl hotly retorted, putting her hands on her hips.

The rosette haired woman only frowned and looked at her with light contempt as she gave the light haired girl a once-over.

"Sorry," She said off-handedly and sighed. "I don't have time to be wasting."

With that she crossed the road, finally, she was going to see him.

_-x-X-x-_

She waited anxiously, sitting on the plush couch in an empty room the secretary had brought her, nervously twiddling with her fingers.

What will he think after all this time? Will he forgive her like he always did? Will he still love and cherish her like he always had? She didn't know what to expect.

Tick. Tock. Tick. Tock. Tick. Tock.

Then. Suddenly. The mahogany door opens.

Her bright eyes widen. Standing in the door way was none other than, the love of her life.

Uchiha Sasuke.

Looking as hot and sexy as ever. He hadn't changed a bit. Only, his features had matured, become more toned with age. His hair was still in that messy spiky style. And his eyes as dark as ever, they were still the drowning pools they were a few years ago. His muscles and firm chest visible through the way the material of his suit clung to him.

Her breath hitched. Anticipation tingled her systems. Panic and worry flood through her. Seeing him again after so long she didn't know what to do. What if he didn't accept her? She stood there waiting for disappointment, rejection, anger, sadness. . . Anything!

Then suddenly all her worries floated away.

He smiled at her. Not a smirk or cheeky grin. But a warm charming smile.

He took steady strides towards her and enveloped her into his strong arms crushing her and any doubts she ever had. Being in his arms again, she felt as if the world had stopped moving, each second went by slower and slower. But that feeling went away as soon as it came. He slowly let go of her.

They sat down on the couches in front of the coffee table. An awkward silence filled the room. He was the first to speak.

"So how have you been?" He half smiled half smirked at her, despite the weird air floating around.

"I've been missing you." She teased smiling widely at him. She knew he liked it when she teased him, hoping to ease the tension.

"I missed you too." He said slowly. She frowned slightly when the comment did nothing to change his indifferent aura.

"I see the business is doing fine." She commented lively. He nods and smiles at her again.

"So, what about you? I see you on my TV all the time now." He said casually.

"Yeah. It's hard work. But I love it." She blushes at his comment. "You know I'm not the only one whose always on TV." She grins up at him.

"Yeah but you don't see me parading around, looking damn fine in dresses." He smirked.

She blushed again. She had almost forgotten what it felt like to be commented by him.

"Thanks. I guess." She spoke softly.

"You know it's true."

God. He was doing wonders to her ego.

"So, why are you back?" He saw an edgy look on her face, "Not that I don't want you here of course." He added.

She nodded.

"When I left," she began. Not really knowing how to continue. "I didn't realize to the full extent of what I left behind."

"Oh." Amusement in his tone. "And what was that exactly?"

"You." Her hand had crept up on his. She reached for his hand slowly entwining his hands with her own. She saw him stiffen. He's face was an unreadable expression but he made her feel as though her touch had burned him. Quickly her hand retreated back into her lap.

She looked at him squarely in the eyes, tilting her head to the side and letting her hair fall. She knew he liked it when she looked like that.

"You know I still love you right." She whispered.

"I know." Was his curt reply, a small but painful looking smile etched onto his sinuous lips.

"But things have changed." Motioning to their hands. "As you can tell."

The rosette girl stiffens. Was this it?

"I'm in love with someone else." He told her firmly.

That was when her world came crashing down. Her eyes grew hot with disappointment, mortification, regret. . . everything. . .

Her vision became blurry as excess water glistened her once sparkly eyes.

"You're in love with someone else?" She echoes disbelievingly.

"Yes." He confirmed. "Were engaged."

"You're engaged?" She echoed again, unconsciously.

He only nodded.

"I thought, I–I thought w-we –" for the first time in awhile she faltered.

She refused to let her tears fall. A girl like her never cries in front of others. Even though she felt her heart was being shattered into a million pieces. Her chest throbbed in pain. Her stomach twisted into a tight knot. She clenched her fists. He didn't wait for her like he promised. He was not hers anymore and... She wasn't sure if she could take it.

"I know." He says. "But things changed."

Her expression darkens. "Who?"

"Someone you don't know. Actually she was my childhood friend." He said at once. "She's unique. A real individualist." He said with a distant smile she couldn't comprehend. Then he chuckles. "She's annoying and short tempered and probably the most stubborn person I have the pleasure in knowing." He pauses again. "But she has a mind like no one else does, she thinks, talks, acts, in a way no one else does. She makes me laugh, she makes me enjoy my life." He smiled sadly at her.

There was a natural sincerity in the way he spoke, something she would never thought possible for him. But still. He couldn't cope with the fact that he had another. She wanted to scream, to cry, to hit him, kiss him... Something!

She couldn't handle it anymore! She needed out! She breathe heavily trying to calm herself down. Her heart was wrenching out of its cage. He had ripped it, torn it and now she didn't know if it would ever be mended.

"Don't go yet." He said softly knowing her heartbroken state. "She's on her way."

Her eyes flashed. He had some nerve. Was he enjoying this? He was breaking her inside and out. The look he gave her made her dismiss of such thoughts.

"You invited her to join us?" She demanded hotly.

"I wanted you to know that I was serious. I wanted you to meet her."

"Why on earth would you do that! Look, Sasuke if you're trying to get back at me for leaving you then you've done enough!" She yelled, furiously. This time tears visibly leaking down her poignant eyes. She was shaking, very visibly. Everything hurt, every limb burned, every memory crushed, every promise torn. She was a broken woman.

"That's what I thought you would think, that's why she's coming."

She looked at him incredulously. Without another word she made her way to the door. Before she could open it. It flung itself open.

_-x-X-x-_

Standing there, now in the door way, was a tired looking girl. She stared.

Suddenly her eyes widened with recognition.

"You're that girl that bumped into me!" She pointed at the also confused girl.

"Yeah! Who are you?"

What? No. No. There must be some mistake. Definitely bad timing. This – this little _girlie_ couldn't possibly be who Sasuke was talking about. Not someone like her.

From what she could see the woman had short hair, cropped messily with strands framing her baby-doll face and not so average sized forehead. Her face was drained of any colour. Her eyes looked grayish-green. It was bland and dull. She looked weary, weak, and frail. She almost looked figureless in her loose tee and shorts. She was skinny and very small. She was in no way the type Sasuke had usually had relationships with. And _she_ was his wife-to-be?! This big foreheaded, little _brat_?

She wasn't gorgeous or glamorous. Heck, the girl in front of the door wasn't even considered beautiful or even pretty compared to herself. She was hardly border-line attractive. She was just plain. She looked like a sixteen year old that just came back from soccer practice. Not a twenty-something year old she had to be. The only things she had going for her was slight cuteness and the youth in her fiery eyes, and maybe her _weird_ but, unique hair. But other than that, she was _nothing_.

A nothing special, ordinary, nothing!

And yet, he chose _her_ over a dazzling star? Is he insane!? This definitely had to be a joke. A cruel, cruel joke.

A deep cough from behind cause the two woman's attention to go to Sasuke.

"Karin." He said. "I want you to meet Haruno Sakura."

The next words hit her like a tone of bricks. The red haired's eyes widened as he spoke.

"Sakura _is_ my fiancée."

He was _really_ engaged to _this_?! This plain looking, scrawny, ordinary girl?!

Karin felt faint and plopped back down on the couch.

Sasuke made a move toward the door and grabbed the small girl's hand, affectionately pulling her into the room. A pair of red eyes saw the loving gaze he gave to the petite green eyed child-woman.

In that one second.

Everything about the girl had changed. Everything had reversed. Her complexioned had completely changed. Karin blinked a few times before she could actually comprehend the difference.

The pink haired's face became alive. She no longer looked like the scrawny little girl who had the life taken out of her. Instead... She was positively glowing. Suddenly her forehead didn't seem that bad. It looked adorable and made someone want to kiss it, the way Sasuke was doing it right now. Her eyes glistening with pure delight when he touched her, it made her dull emeralds immediately brighten up into something much more... captivating. It was unbeliveable! Like... like she reluctantly thought... like _magic._

Her face no longer pale but was tinted pink at her flawless cheeks. But it wasn't the blush that livens up her façade.

It was her breath-taking smile that radiated the pleasant glow.

She still wasn't fabulously gorgeous or stunningly glamorous, but she had a thing about her, and aura about her that sucked, even Karin in.

And Karin knew she couldn't compete with that kind of glow.

She couldn't compete with Haruno Sakura's kind of glow, a Cherry blossoms tree's kind of glow.

"Sakura," Sasuke started. "This is Fujiwara Karin. The one I've told you about."

Sakura smiled at her politely.

"We got of at a wrong start." The pink haired said. "When we bumped in, I had no idea you were..." She trailed off.

"His ex-girlfriend?" Karin supplied.

"Well, yes."

Nice or not. She couldn't forgive this Sakura girl for taking Sasuke from her, no matter how special she was.

"I know what you're feeling right now –" Sakura began but was interrupted by the fuming red haired.

"You have no idea what I'm feeling! You don't know what it's like to have – to have something like that taken from you." She screamed. The tears coming back.

"Karin –" Sasuke warned but was interrupted by his fiancee. Sasuke glared at his ex. Nothing gave her the right to speak to Sakura like that. _Nothing._

"Actually I do." Sakura continued. "You see, before the two of you got together in uni, Sasuke and I, well, we were intimate with one another in high school, before we decided to go our separate ways." She paused for a moment to let the information sink in. "I wanted to be a children's doctor and he wanted to succeed into his family's multi-billion dollar company. But, I met Sasuke again, about a year and a bit since your break up."

Sakura looked at Karin straight in the eye. Emerald green met ruby red.

"You don't know how devastated I was when I found out about the two of you. I felt that I had lost my chances. I regret a lot of it." She looked down then back up and smiled warmly. "But as you can see, Sasuke and I are engaged. Kami-sama gave me a second chance. And I'm sure you'll get yours too."

At that moment Sasuke entwined his hands with Sakura's protectively as if telling her she would never have to go through that pain again. He kissed her temple lightly reassuring her, that he would never leave her again.

At the sight, the sweet gesture, Karin's body became numb. His actions were genuine. Once they were directed towards her. There was once a time when she had belonged to him. And he had belonged to her. But now. He belonged to someone else, as that person belonged to him. She felt sick at the thought. She had it all. All she had to do was say yes. But then she realized, that Sakura also had it all, all she had to do was stay with him.

Maybe it was meant to happen this way.

At that moment, _Karin_ felt the greatest regret of her life.

She couldn't accept it. She knew it was selfish. But she hoped he never touches Sakura the way he touched her. Never make _her_ feel the way he made her feel.

She couldn't bring herself to say, 'Have a happy life' or anything like that. Because inside she knew, she only hoped they wouldn't last. That they would break up, with no happy ending.

She was in denial.

From the way _they _had their lips locked together now, crushed her heart, because she knew that it would never happen. They were meant for each other.

They looked like the world was theirs and at that moment they were the only ones in it. Sasuke kissed _Sakura_ passionately, practically ravaging her. Eating her alive, tasting the sweetness she offered so freely, like he couldn't get enough of it. She returned the kiss just as fiercely. She clung to him like her life depended on it. He held her tightly, possessively, against him, molding their bodies together as if he never wanted to let go. They were a _perfect _fit.

Karin turned around and never looked back. She walked out, without them even noticing.

_Bang!_

A loud noise shut the door.

A door to a life, a world, she knew she would _never ever ever_ belong to.

Because she knew. . .

In the eyes of Uchiha Sasuke, Fujiwara Karin could never ever compare to Haruno Sakura.

-

-

-

OWARI.

_-x-X-x-_

* * *

**A/N: Hehe! So sooo, how many of you did I trick!? Who thought it was Sakura in the beginning? (Now be honest and please tell me!) **

**_To confused people_: You might wanna read through it again. This time making sure you picture it in Karin's perspective. Yes, _Karin_ was the one who left Sasuke for stardom! _(Not Sakura!)_ XD**

**Arghhh! You have NO idea how close I was to having Karin getting rammed by a car than dieing a horrible death. Okay, okay. I didn't **_**really**_** mean that (I meant much worse.) -coughs- Joooking! ****I just **_**hate**_** SasuKarin. Sorry if you like them together. (but honestly, Karin is a -insert many words here- Dude, just go read the manga.) Or I could tell you… but let's **_**not**_** go there. **

**Sorry bout that, it all started when I came across a SasuKarin pairing forum… I need to vent out my anger… err calmly…**

**Anyways…**

**About… "**_**Roses**_** are **_**red**_**. Violets are blue. If you review. I'll love you!"  
****Karin (who has **_**red**_** hair) is referred here as "**_**rosette**_** haired" the title which I have seen Sakura possess in **_**many**_** fics, to confuse you. So people who got it, Congrats man!**

**_Favour_: If anyone knows a song suitable for this story, PLEASE give me the name and artist!**

**Well, _pleeease review_!! **

**-peace!-**


End file.
